


Sleight of Hand

by Ribby



Series: Prestidigitation [1]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does the left hand always know the right's doings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahoy for the movie!

  
A bit more drink is all it will take, and he'll spill all the secrets he knows. He's been drinking slowly, but steadily--for it wouldn't do not to share a drink with a man, would it?

He hadn't realized how much of a tolerance the other man had; perhaps it was time to switch to water. No sense in letting him have something for nothing, after all.

Then he catches the edge of a fleeting glance, lit with heat and lust. Well... that makes things different, doesn't it? And part of him, the part that is Borden, as Borden is him, is perversely intrigued by the idea of bedding his rival's dark side, for while he is Borden and Borden is him, he will have what Borden cannot.

Then Root begins to slur his words, getting sloppy, and Fallon knows that he's won... and as a hand grabs his shoulder, squeezes, there's a dark sense of satisfaction in knowing he's beaten his twin once again.

And later, as he bears Root down to the floor with his weight, and catches that predatory, intent glance full-on, he knows that in that moment the two of them are closer to each other than they will ever be to their twins. For once, their dark sides have the upper hand.


End file.
